Love is Complicated When You're a Russo
by JessaBlessa
Summary: One night Alex cries harder then ever before, causing her to attract attention and thus blurting out a long term hidden forbidden love. Rated M for the topic of incest and lemons. Currently on hold - will hopefully update soon.
1. Alex's Admission

**Disclaimer:- **I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. I wish I could but nope :(

**A/N:- **I am sorry in advance for any spelling or grammer mistakes. All stories I have of straight pairings, are not beta'd. Meaning there is a possibility of mistakes but faster updates. If Alex or Justin seem out of character in this, well it's my story and I can make the characters do as I please. Therefore, any out of character moments are intended for me to make this story work. I hope you like it though.

Happy reading :D

**Love is Complicated When You're a Russo**

Her bedside clock read 02:03 am but Alex, who should of been sleeping, was currently sat on the window seat in her room, tears falling freely from her eyes. Her legs were pulled tight up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them, hugging them. She stared blankly out the window, towards the sky of New York. Though she could hardly see through her already blurred eyesight, as sobs began to escape.

She began to cry really hard. Over the last three years, she cried every night, but never this hard. She was always cautious, never wanting to wake anyone and have to face questions as to why Alex Russo, of all people, was crying. The Alex Russo who was always bright bubbly, carefree and a trouble maker. But right now she really could care less. She was hurting, she needed to let it all out.

Alex didn't hear the knock on the door. Still staring out the window, she was not aware of her bedroom door opening as someone walked in and closed it behind them. She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. She wiped the tears from her eyes, as she looked at them, wanting to hide her tears even though she had been caught already.

"Alex, what's wrong?" The person asked, concern in their voice. They moved to get a tissue off her bedside before going back to her and started wiping her eyes for her. Realising Alex was still quiet, they pulled her into their arms, slightly surprised when she hugged them back tightly, which even was even surprising Alex herself. "Alex, tell me what's wrong? Please. I'm worried about you." They pulled back and stared into her eyes, trying to show how much they cared and were concern.

Alex, who only just about heard the question, sighed. She knew she couldn't tell them.

"I... I can't. I just can't," she mumbled, fresh tears falling from her eyes. _Pride be damned_ she thought at this moment. The person shed a single tear.

"Please Alex, just tell me. I'm worried about you. I want to help you. I can't help you if you won't let me."

"Just leave me alone," she said staring at them, wiping away fresh tears. "_You_ of all people can't help me. Just drop it."

"Alex, please." Alex then snapped, which did surprise her.

"Fine! I'm in love with you Justin!" She screamed, standing up. "Tell me exactly how you can help me now?" She asked rhetorically. She took one look at a baffled Justin before grabbing her jacket and shoes and stormed out of her bedroom. She managed to put her shoes and jacket on before leaving the apartment and headed out onto the streets of New York...

* * *

><p>Alex had walked for a few hours before realizing she had reached Central Park. She decided to head into the park and head towards the water fountain. She sat on the edge and ran her hand through the water. Sitting there, her hand running through the water, she realized she didn't know what to do now. She had just told Justin she was in love with him. Her brother Justin! <em>He's one for the rules Alex! He's only just going to tell you you're a freak and shouldn't love him like that <em>she thought, as she started to cry again.

_Why? Why did I just blurt that out? I hid it for three years. I surely could have kept my mouth shut for another two years until I could of left home and never gone back! I wasn't even going to act on it but no I just had to fall for his sad eyes and him being all sweet and caring for me to just loose it didn't I!_ She thought, belittling herself. Alex just knew she couldn't face him ever again but she was only 17, still in high school and she had no money so she couldn't just leave home and move out. All she could do was ignore him now.

Her tears were once again falling more freely now and she didn't even care to wipe them away. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she let her tears fall freely onto the navy sweatpants she was wearing.

* * *

><p>It was around 9am the following morning that Alex finally decided to go home, seeing as she had fallen asleep beside the fountain and had just woken up. Thankfully she hadn't fell into the fountain and gotten wet. She made her way up to the apartment above the sub shop and walked into the living room. Seeing Justin sitting on the sofa, she quickly adverted her eyes, shut the door and made to move towards the stairs to avoid him.<p>

"Alex!" Justin said as he quickly jumped up and blocked her attempt, grabbling her hand. "Oh Alex, we've been so worried about you. Mom, dad, Max and Harper are out looking for you. I tired following you but I could find you," he rushed out, trying to pull her into a hug. Alex just yanked her hand away from Justin, pushed him away and quickly ran up the stairs. She made it up to her room, locking herself inside and began to ignore Justin banging on her door and calling her through it.

She sighed and pressed play on her iPod, which was sitting in its dock on her dresser. Music started to play through the speakers. Alex turned the sound up, so it blocked out Justin banging on her door and his voice. She started tossing up onto whether to cry more, take a shower or paint, eventually deciding to paint. She stripped off her clothes and tossed them into her hamper, before pulling on a old t-shirt with paint stains and a pair of denim overalls, also covered in paint. She started attacking the canvas with paint, unknowingly starting to paint a portrait of her being a damsel in distress with Justin being her knight in shining armor...

* * *

><p><strong>1000 words<strong>


	2. Justin's Confession

A/N – As written in my authors note posted earlier today, I'm with my girlfriend for a month and as we are long distance, most of my time is spend being with her. And she has a-levels currently and is sick, so I'm helping her study and taking care of her. So updates are going to be sparse until after July 8th, when we have to part ways for a few months :( So keep with me. I have a plan with this story, maybe 10 chapters, though Glee one-shots may happen.

Anyway enough with my ramblings... Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>In the month since Alex's confession to Justin, she hadn't spoken to Justin or her family at all. She ignored Justin at all costs, sending red flags to her parents, Max and Harper. Her mom and Harper kept trying to ask her what was wrong, on the few times she was not hiding in her room with the door locked, but she refused to talk to them. <em>Two more years<em> she couldn't keep thinking, praying she could keep her mouth shut that long. Thankfully, as Justin wouldn't explain her sudden change in behaviour, they were all clueless and were failing at trying to draw their own conclusions as to what was going on between the eldest two siblings. Eventually they stopped trying, thinking it would pass like all the fights they had as young children.

Justin, on the other hand, had continuously spent the whole month trying to get Alex to talk to him but was met with the silent treatment, locked doors, walk outs or loud music. He was never one to just give up, so he was never going to stop trying. Then, finally, a month after she told him she loved him, Justin found himself alone in the apartment with Alex while his parents worked in the sub shop, Max was at his karate lesson and Harper was on a date with Zeke. Justin needed to do something quick and fast.

He got off the bed, walked out of his room and walked down the hall to Alex's bedroom door. He didn't even knock. He just went to open the door, hoping the door wasn't locked. He was slightly surprised when the door opened easily, he was grateful that the door, for the first time within the last month, was unlocked. He pushed the door open and walked in, slamming it shut. Alex jumped and turned away from her easel and frowned at Justin as she realised it was him.

"Just-" Alex went to yell, before getting cut off.

"No Alex. You don't get to yell at me. You don't get to talk. You have to shut up and listen to me. Now. Sit!" Justin yelled, just to get her attention, as he pointed to the bed. Alex was stunned, this wasn't the Justin she knew but slowly she put down her paint brush and went and sat on her bed. She sat on her bed and stared at the floor.

"Look at me," he said simply, softly. Alex slowly lifted her head. "Alex, how you've treated me this past month is not acceptable. You've ignored me, refused to be around me or walk out when I try to talk to you. Yes, I get that you are probably embarrassed about what you admitted to me. I understand that. Looking back, you weren't planning on telling me, ever, were you?" He asked, crouching down to be eye level with her.

Alex shook her head.

"Even so Alex, that didn't give you the right to shut me out and hurt me. At least if you acted like nothing had happened, that would of been easier to handle. You've got everyone so worried. When you went to say, okay yell, my name before that was the first word any one of us had heard you say since you told me you were in love with me. I've not told anyone what happened, but they all know I know why you've changed. Do you know Mom cries at night, because she's so concerned about you? Dad wonders what happened to his little girl. Max, well he's Max, but even he asked if he needed to beat up a kid in case someone hurt you. And Harper? Your own best friend is totally lost without you."

Justin took a deep breath and noticed tears streaming from Alex's eyes.

"I... I hurt you? I made... Made Mom cry?" she whispered, so softly. Justin stood up and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her into a hug.

"Alex, don't cry it's okay. It's not too late to fix things. I know you're angry with yourself but you need to let go of that anger. Mom will be fine. So will Dad, Max and Harper once you become Alex again, not this person that looks like her but doesn't act like our Alex," he wiped her tears from her eyes. She smiled softly.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, adverting her eyes.

"For what?" Justin asked, curious to what she was on about.

"For... For telling you I love you. For hurting you. For ignoring you and shutting you out..." Alex said, more tears forming.

"Alex, it's okay. It only hurt because I was so worried about you. I was so scared you would hurt yourself or end up doing something you would regret. You never gave me the chance to talk once you said you loved me," he said clearly as she started to blush. "I think you've thought that I'd hate you or think you were a freak because you're my sister and loving me more than in a family way is wrong. Am I right?"

Alex nodded.

"Can I ask some questions?" he asked softly, hugging her a little tighter. "I promise not to judge you, mock you or tease you. You can tell me and I won't repeat it". She thought about it before she nodded into his chest.

"How long have you loved me this way?" Justin asked quietly. Alex sniffled.

"Since I was 14," she mumbled, only loudly enough for Justin to hear. _Wow_ he thought.

"Okay... Why do you love me?" he asked, purely curious. Alex groaned.

"I... I love you because you're smart and kind... You're so dorky it's sweet... You're cute (Alex blushed deep red at this, not that Justin could see)... You always protect me and save me when I'm in trouble. You're a great wizard, you try hard and are so good at it. You don't care what people think about you. You like things that are so not what other kids like it makes you stand out from the crowd, in a good way to me. You are everything I've ever wanted in a guy. Everything and more..." Alex said, her voice changing from a soft whisper to getting to her normal voice as she went along. _Why does being with him make me so open_? she wondered.

Justin smiled.

"Why weren't you going to tell me?"

Alex stayed silent for a while, contemplating what to say.

"Dean, Riley and Mason were so wrong for me. I thought I loved Mason but every time I tried to see a future with him, I couldn't. I always saw you. I saw me spending my life with you. That's why I broke up with Mason. He didn't deserve being second best to you Justin. But you're my brother," she pulled back and looked at him. "Justin... I'm your sister. That's why I wasn't going to tell you. Even though I'm madly head over heels in love with you, I'm always going to be your little sister and you're always going to be my big brother. We can't ever be anything more than that," she frowned, a single tear falling from her eye. Justin leaned in and kissed the tear which was now half way down her cheek. Alex's breath hitched as his lips lingered on her cheek. He pulled away slowly.

"Alex... Your smile lifts my mood. Your eyes sparkle in the sun. You look prettiest when your hair is tied up like when we had the wizard competition on holiday or when your hair is down and curly. You're feisty and have spunk. You're passionate about what you love. You can do make-'em-ups really well. You can sing amazingly. Your passion for drawing and painting is beyond words. Your selflessness at times amazes me. You are honestly the most beautiful girl in this world. Most of the best moments of my life have involved you," Justin spoke, a wide smile on his face. _She's so beautiful_ Justin thought as Alex genuinely smiled at the compliments.

"You think I look beautiful?" Alex questioned. Justin blushed.

"You think I look cute?" Justin retorted. Alex playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't mock me!" she said in faked anger. Justin laughed as Alex giggled.

"Sorry," he smiled. He took Alex's hands in his own, intertwining their fingers. He looked deep into her eyes. "Alex?"

"Yes Justin?" Alex asked, curious. Justin took a deep breath.

"You said you started loving me when you were fourteen, yes?" Alex nodded. "When I was fourteen I started to love you too. You were only thirteen then." Alex's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, in shock.

"Alex... I'm in love with you too."

* * *

><p>1465 Words<p>

A/N – Spoiler alert!- I want to write about Justin and Alex's first date in the next chapter or in the 4th chapter. Anyone have ideas on where? Also, how do you feel on Jalex lemons? I've never wrote straight sexy times before so maybe I'll just skip over it. Though I want your ideas. All suggestions at all to the story are recommended :D


	3. First Date

**A/N - Sorry for the delayed update. As explained, I've got my girlfriend staying with me and as I'm now back home I've gotta look for a job and stuff. But hopefully updates should pick up from the 11th. Though, I do have another story in progress so I will take turns in updates.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**I didn't beta this chapter and the netbook I used doesn't have spell check, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Alex sat there in shock.<p>

"You... You what?" She asked quietly.

"I'm in love with you Alex. I started falling in love with you when I was fourteen. Slowly over the years you've stopped being a little sister to me. The more I fell in love with you, the less I saw you as my baby sister. I obviously had to keep up the brother sister thing to hide how I felt because I in no way thought you would feel the same. Plus there was our family and friends to hide it from," Justin said confidently. "Had I known you felt the same way, I would have told you sooner." Alex smiled.

"It's okay Justin. I'm just so happy. I never thought in a million years you would love me back. You were always such a stickler for the rules. Though I guess that was because if you could love your sister, you didn't wanna be lenient on anything else?" Alex asked. Justin nodded. "I guess I took the opposite approach, I broke everything," she giggled. She leaned in and rested her head on Justin's chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her.

"Alex? Will you go out with me?" Justin asked softly. Alex grinned widely and nodded.

"Yes," she mumbled into his chest. Justin couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

* * *

><p>A week and a half later, they were finally able to go on their date. It took a while for Justin to plan their date and to get alibis for the whole day. While Alex had to get Max and Harper to cover their shifts at the substation. After waking early to get ready, they set off around 11 am.<p>

"Where are we Justin?" Alex asked as she looked around the park, taking in the trees and the grass.

"Jackson Park, Alex," he replied. "It's in Elizabethport, New Jersey. I wanted to take you somewhere special, where we could be us and not worry about getting caught. And here is far enough away but close enough too." Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Well you chose well, it's beautiful here," she spoke softly. He took her hand and led her over to a shady area by a tree. He took off his back pack and opened it. Pulling out a picnic blanket, he laid it down on the grass before helping Alex neel down to sit on it. He then sat down himself and began to pull out the food he prepard earlier.

"Justin... This is so sweet. No one has ever been this romantic towards me before," she beamed.

"Well you deserve the world and to be treated like a princess," Justin stated simply, as if saying it meant it was true. "Now I packed your favourites. Chicken and mayo sandwhiches, biscuits, loose corn, pickles, potato salad,chocolate and apple juice." Alex couldn't help but grin. "I also packed grapes, strawberries, cherries and mango jelly."

"Justin you are so amazing," she smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He blushed slightly, causing Alex to giggle. Alex then reached forward and took a sandwhich.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Alex was sat between Justins' legs. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close. It was late afternoon and they were enjoying the time they had left together before they had to go home. To Alex, this date had been amazing. They ate good food until their bellies were full, got to know each other more, teased each other some (what could she say; they were always going to be Alex and Justin), they also fed the ducks at the pond the crusts from their sandwhiches and were now snuggling.<p>

The date was perfect, minus one thing. Alex shifted, turning around some. She looked into Justins' eyes, causing him to stop talking, before closing her eyes and leaning in, capuring his lips in hers. She felt his soft, warm lips on hers and it made her tingle. She slowly moved her lips against his and smiled softly as he kissed back.

Justin couldn't believe his luck, first an amazing date with his Alex and now he was kissing her. His eyes closed as he kissed her back as soon as the shock wore off and instantly loved her soft, wet lips. He held her closer and kissed her a little harder. He wasn't one for PDA but how could he ever deny those lips?

Alex pulled back and smiled.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Yeah... Wow," Justin said before pulling her back and kissing her again.

* * *

><p>An hour later, after they had stopped making out and had packed up, they were standing outside the front door to the apartment. It was bittersweet for them. On one hand, they had had a great day but on the other, it had to end as they went back to normal and had to hide their relationship.<p>

"Alex," Justin whispered. "Before we go in there, I want you to know I love you no matter what. I know we have to hide our relationship right now but I promise I will find a way to make this work. Find a way to be with you without hiding." Alex wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's okay Justin. This is just how it has to be for now. Hopefully when I'm finished school we can move. Until then, we will be okay," she smiled. "One last kiss?" she asked, smirking.

"Always," Justin replied, before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend slash sister and pulled her close. She pressed her lips to his, softly but firmly. They moved in synch together. She licked his bottom lip, causing it to part. She slid her tongue in and once again, they moaned at the sensation.

"Justin, what is your tongue doing down our sisters throat?" Max said loudly, smirking, as he stood in the doorway. Alex and Justin broke apart faster than they thought possible.

"Max it's not what it looks like," Justin rambled.

"We can explain," Alex said, freaking out.

Max just laughed.

"Geez calm down. I'm just glad you finally worked out you were both in love with each other and acted on it. I don't particually like the repressed Alex and Justin much," Max said, pretty matter of fact. Justin and Alex just stood there dumbfounded. Max just laughed as their mouths just hung open in shock before walking back inside to the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1144<strong>

**Reviews?**


	4. One Year Anniversary Part 1

**A/N- Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for my delayed updates. I'm allowed the net back again and my muse is finaly back! Yay! So I'm hoping you guys haven't given up on me and will hopefully enjoy this chapter. I've also got a time jump in this chapter, but I want to progress this story to where I want it. Things also heat up now I've got the beginings over with.**

**For those I was inboxing about this story, I'm so sorry I never replied to you. I kept trying, I honestly did but fanfic wouldn't send it, despite how many times I pressed the send button.**

* * *

><p>It had been a year since Max had 'busted' Alex and Justin after their first date, well more so stunned the two with the fact he knew they liked each other and was waiting for them to get together. Thankfully, he helped the two to sneak out to be together and hide the relationship from their parents. Harper about three months into the relationship had walked in on them kissing and freaked out. Thankfully she came to accept it and also helped the two hide it from Jerry and Teresa. It was also thanks to Max, and some help from Harper, that for their one year anniversary, they were now in Spring Lake, New Jersey, for a week.<p>

As the sun started to rise and shine through the room, Alex started to wake up. They arrived early yesterday evening so they could wake up together from the sun rise. Who would have thought that Alex was now a romantic sap? And yes, it was all thanks to Justin. She rubbed her eyes and looked to her right and looked out of the window and saw the waves softly crashing onto the sand. She smiled and looked to her left, taking in Justin's sleeping form. He blended into the white sheets with his white t-shirt and Alex couldn't help but smile. Despite being together for a year, and sharing a bed secretly on numerous times, Justin always insist on sleeping in a top and pajama pants.

Alex lifted Justin's arm and snuggled into his chest. She started to think about the past year and how much fun it had been since they had gotten together. The times they snuggled when they watched movies together, when they stole secret glances at each other when no one was looking (or so they thought) and the make out sessions they had behind closed doors when they snuck into the other ones room at night. She smiled at the memories before frowning when she remembered Justin would always stop them before they went too far. She felt Justin hug her tighter as he stated to wake up.

"Morning Baby," she said softly as his eyes fluttered awake. "Happy anniversary," she smiled. He stretched out, yawning.

"Good morning Angel. Happy anniversary," Justin said, kissing her forehead. "How'd you sleep?" he asked softly.

"Good," she mumbled before Alex leaned in and pressed her lips to Justins. They softly began to move their lips against each other. Hugging him tighter she rolled over and straddled him. Alex began to kiss Justin harder and started to rock her hips back and forth. Justin groaned at the sensation.

"Alex," he moaned as she kissed him harder and moved her hips harder. They had only ever done this before, make out and grind against each other. Alex was determined to change that, she was ready to go further.

"I love you Justin. I've loved you for so many years," she said softly as she sat up. "I could never love anyone as much as I love you. You are my everything and my future. Please don't stop me again," Alex said as she pulled her pink tank top off over her head, before she changed her mind and before Justin could stop her. Justin was rendered speechless as he took in the sight of Alex's bare chest.

"Alex... I love you so much... You're so beautiful," he said softly. "But are you sure you're ready?" he asked. Alex nodded. He reached out and brushed his thumb over her pink nipple, causing it to harden.

"Oh Justin," Alex moaned, her head thrown back slightly. "Justin!" she moaned again as he massaged her right breast. She leant forward and kissed him hard. Justin kissed her back just as hard before he flipped them.

"Alex, I promise I will make love to you. But not now," he said. Alex felt her heart sink and tears build up in her eyes. "We can tonight I promise. But we can do something else," he smirked. He sat back and pulled off his top before he lent in and kissed her softly. He began to kiss along her jaw and down to her neck. He sucked her pulse point, making her moan his name. He moved his left hand to Alex's right breast and massaged softly.

"Mmm Justin!" she moaned. He squeezed harder and pinched her nipple gently, causing her to gasp and moan high pitched. Justin started to run right hand along Alex's side, down to the hem of her pajama shorts.

"Can I touch you?" he whispered into Alex's ear, blushing. He didn't want to ever make her do anything she didn't want to do.

"Please Justin. Please," she moaned loudly, as the pressure and wetness between her legs were getting unbareable. He slipped his hand below the waist band of both the shorts and her panties and was instantly met by soft curls of lady hair. He pushed two fingers lower, both moaning.

"Justin!" Alex gasped as she felt his fingers hit her clit. "Baby!" she moaned he went lower.

"Alex. You're so wet," he moaned as she felt how wet she was. He moved his fingers up to her clit and began to rub in circles. He captured her lips in his and kissed her hard. Alex kissed him back just as hard, moaning into his lips. His index and middle kept rubbing her clit, his pace getting faster and harder. Alex broke the kiss.

"Oh Justin. I'm so close," she moaned. He smiled.

"Cum for me Alex. Cum for me," he purred in her ear, now rubbing her clit furiously for side to side.

"Oh... Oh fuck... JUSTIN!" Alex screamed out as she came hard. Justin took one look at Alex cumming and came undone himself, grunting and moaning her name into her ear. He slowly brought her down from her climax and climbed off of her, and layed down next to her, pulling her into her arms. They both took the time to breathe, winding down from their first orgasms together.

"I love you Alex," Justin said softly in her ear, his hand stroking her cheek. Alex smiled.

"I love you Justin," she said back, kissing her cheek. She pulled out of his arms as she sat up. "Shower with me Baby?" she smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1096<strong>

**Reviews?**


	5. One Year Anniversary Part 2

**A/N- Hope you all liked the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. ****Here is part 2. Part 3 make take a while but it will come.**

**Also a big thank you to my girlfriend for helping me with this chapter and to our friend Owen for giving me the insight to a males mind when it comes to sex and females.**

* * *

><p>After a long shower together, involving various make out sessions, touching and Alex paying back Justin for just before, Alex and Justin went and had breakfast at a local cafe and then went shopping at the mall near by. Justin stocked up on a few essential items for the night before taking Alex into a small store, full of dresses.<p>

"Justin!" Alex smiled. "I love this store!" she exclaimed, rushing over to look at an orange dress that caught her eye. Justin smiled to himself, his plan was working perfectly. He walked over to some light pink and some white dresses, in order to look for something for his girlfriend. Looking at a simple white beach style dress, he smiled.

"Alex, come here," he called out softly. He pulled down the dress in her size, hoping she liked it.

"Yes Baby?" she asked smiling as she reached him, carrying four dresses over her arms.

"Well, I want to take you out for dinner and I really like this dress," he said softly, smiling. "Would you try it on for me?" Alex smiled at Justin.

"Yes Baby," she grinned kissing his cheek. "I love it," she smiled as she took it from him and walked towards the dressing room. The shop assistant passed Alex a numbered disk and let her pass through to the changing room. Justin smiled and sat on the chair near the entrance to the store and waited for Alex to return. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text.

_**"Alex is in the change room now. Is everything still set for tonight? Plan B now. Plan B!"**_

He hit send and put the phone back in his pocket. Five minutes later, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and opened the new text.

**"Plan B. Got it. I'll have everything set up. Just be on the beach by 8:30 at the latest, okay?"**

Justin smiled and sent a quick reply.

_**"Will be there. Thank you."**_

Justin once again put his phone away and looked up just as Alex came out of the dressing rooms. He walked over to her, smiling.

"Hey Angel. How'd the dresses go?" he asked. Alex smiled.

"Three didn't look right but the orange one I saw when I walked in looks great," she smiled. "And the white dress you chose is amazing Baby. It fits me perfectly and looks so good," she grinned.

"Well good Alex," Justin grinned, taking the dresses from her and placing them on the counter. One they were paid for, he carried the bag as he laced their fingers together and began walking out of the shop.

"Alex, you'll need shoes to go with the dresses, yes?" he smirks.

"Who are you and what have you done with Justin?" she giggles.

"Haha very funny. Lets just say, after living with you, and now Harper, I've learnt girls need shoes to match outfits... Even if Harper is wearing olive shaped shoes to match her olive dress," he smiled, causing Alex to giggle again. They walked off to the shoe store near by.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the hotel and Justin was already sick of shopping. Granted it was his idea but he had no idea how much Alex could shop! It was already four pm and he didn't want his plans tonight to go wrong. He just hoped Alex wouldn't take ages getting ready. He placed the bags by the cases on the floor and pulled out Alex's dress and his black new shorts and white dress shirt, hanging them on the hangers beside him. Alex insisted if she needed a new outfit, so did he. He didn't see much point in complaining as she found an outfit that was better than what he was going to wear tonight anyway.<p>

"Hey Baby?" Alex said from behind Justin. He turned around and moaned. Alex was sittting on the edge of the bed in the skimpy black bikini she wore under her skirt and singlet while shopping. Her legs were spread open as she layed back slightly. He walked forward in a daze. Noticing the lust in her eyes, he reached the bed and captured her lips in his and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body tight against his. He moaned into her mouth as she pulled his bottom lip in her mouth and sucked. She bit lightly then pulled back.

"Fuck Alex," Justin moaned, as his gaze lingered over her breasts pressed against him. He felt himself harden and so did Alex as she grinded against him. "Fuck!" he groaned. She rubbed against him again. He noticed her smirking as he hardened more.

"Oh, are you turned on?" she asked 'oh-so-innocently'. He groaned in response. She pushed him back a little and tugged at his stop and pulled it off his head. She then unbuttoned his cargo shorts and pushed them down. Justin then kicked off his shoes and the cargos and stood in his boxers. He reached forward and kissed Alex softly before kissing her neck softly. She moaned softly. He reached behind her and untied the black string fabric from her neck then from the middle of her back. He pulled back and took the small scrap of fabric and tossed it behind him. He moaned as he saw the soft peaks staring at him. He bent down and took one of Alex's nipples into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh fuck Justin!" Alex moaned hard, as his mouth sucked her hard nipple. She felt moisture between her legs and groaned. "Oh Justin," she moaned again. He pulled at the strings at her hips. He stood back, letting her nipple go with a loud popping noise. He kneeled down, and pulled the fabric from under her. He looked up at her, silently asking for permisson.

"Please Justin," she moaned. He smiled. He pulled her more towards the edge of the bed and spread her legs further apart, he bit his lip and moaned as he saw her glistening wet sex, possitively dripping.

"I love you Alex," he said smiling.

"I love you too Justin," Alex said back, her head down to look at him. Without warning for Alex, Justin leaned in and licked up her, tasting her juices. "Justin!" she moaned loudly. Justin licked back up her sex again, harder. He swirled his tongue around her entrance before moving up to her clit. He began to softly lick around the edges of her clit before licking over it completely.

"Justin!" she groaned, bucking her hips. She kept moaning and withering about as Justing began to suck her clit hard. "Oh fuck," she groaned. Getting more confidence, Justin flicked his tongue sideways hard and fast.

"Justin!" Alex screamed at the sensation. "Don't you dare stop!" she ordered. Justin ran his teeth over her clit, hard, repeatedly. "FUCK!" Alex screamed again. Sensing she was close, he kept switching between flicking his tongue sideways and running his teeth over her clit.

"Fuck... I'm clo... Justin!" Alex screamed as she came. "Oh FUCK!" she screamed as he got faster. "JUSTIN!" Justin started to slow down and gently licked up her sex, lapping up her cum. Hearing her cum, he came in his second pair of boxer shorts today. When she had wound down and he had tasted all of her, he stood up and layed next to her. He pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Alex," he whispered. She snuggled into him, before softly kissing his lips, moaning at the taste of herself. She then layed back down and caught her breath.

"I love you Justin," she smiled. "Justin that tongue... WOW!" she breathed out. "Just. WOW!" Justin smiled.

"Why thank you," he smiled. "Do you want to rest while I quickly shower so we can get ready for tonight?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm just going to lay here and think about your tongue," she grinned. Justin laughed.

"Okay then Angel. I'll be back shortly," he said before kissing her forehead and getting off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom, he turned around and looked at his girlfriend slash sister. He wondered how he had got so lucky. He then turned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1478<strong>

**Part three will hopefully not take as long as the last two chapters to post. So to apologise for the really long wait, I gave you two chapters. Now I have to update my Glee story, so hopefully the suspense of the date, who Justin was texting and what Plan B is won't get too much :P**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey Guys. I'm sorry for not updating for ages. Life has just been well busy. And you may now hate me as I have just been accepted into college so updates are going to be even more delayed. I hope you all will stick by me as I will try to write as much as I can. I have to work hard at college so I can get into uni next year so I may not write much. My Jalex story is coming to a close in around two or three chapters whilst my Faberry story is more open and is no where near completed.

I'm sorry. It does suck that I can't write as much anymore. I love getting reviews and alerts from you all. I haven't given up on my stories, I can promise you that.

Take care,

Jessa :)


	7. AUTHORS NOTE 2

Hey Guys. Little update. I have left college due to complicated reasons, I hopefully will update more now. I have neglected my stories for over a month and I am so sorry! I have a one shot being posted soon and may write a couple more to get my muse back so I can update my two chapter stories.

Hope you all are well and don't hate me too much.

Take care,

Jessa :)


End file.
